The One with the Jacket
by Harry Fado
Summary: Kurt stole Puck's varsity jacket in HS. Now years later, they're in a relationship. What happens when Puck finds his missing jacket in Kurt's closet? PWP


**Title**: The One with the Jacket**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Kurt stole Puck's varsity jacket in HS. Now years later, they're in a relationship. What happens when Puck finds his missing jacket in Kurt's closet? PWP**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/10970 .html )  
**Warning:** Slash…

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Hey sexy."

Kurt looked up, surprised at the sound of the deep voice, a tingle going down his spine. "What are you doing here?" He swallowed, his mouth going dry. His boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, lounged against the door frame, looking like any sane red blooded man's walking wet dream in fitted blue jeans and a tight white wife beater. Kurt couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over the hard, muscles on display; going from Puck's hard chest down to his sculpted abs and strong thighs.

"I had some time before work." Puck pushed away from the frame, entering the room slowly. "Why, you don't want to see me?"

"No, _no_!" Kurt called out too quickly.

"Happy that you're happy to see me." Puck smirked.

"Don't get too smug." Kurt said flippantly. "I'm far too busy with this important stuff to entertain you."

"Entertain me, huh?" The corner of Puck's mouth lifted slowly and Kurt could just feel himself heating up under his gaze. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I…" Kurt trailed off, distracted for a moment by Puck's flexing muscles as the older man bent down to rifle through a box of clothing. "I'm just going through some things, for a charity clothing drive."

Puck picked up a black turtleneck, his fingers rubbing over the soft material. Kurt licked his lips, wishing those calloused hands were on his bare skin. He shivered, imagining the contrast of his smooth skin to Puck's rough.

Puck was staring at him expectantly. "Uh...sorry?" Kurt hadn't heard a word of what the older man was saying.

"You ignoring me?" Puck asked.

"Sorry." Kurt enfolded his slender legs and got off the floor, coming to stand next to Puck.

"I like this sweater on you." Puck said, his arms going around Kurt's waist. Puck looked down into Kurt's clear, blue eyes. "I want you to keep this. Don't give it away."

"Why not?" Kurt managed to ask even though he was preoccupied with watching Puck's lips.

"Good memories." Puck explained, leaning down to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose.

"You don't remember anything I wear," Kurt scoffed. "Beyond the amount of time it takes you to laugh at me and call it 'girly'."

"Oh yeah?" Puck lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah." Kurt teased back, eyes sparkling.

"This turtleneck," He held up the Armani cashmere. "You were wearing this when we went ice skating. It was the first time we ever held hands."

Kurt was taken aback. "Alright, lucky guess."

Puck stepped back, picking up items arbitrarily. "You wore these pants the first time we went to the movies, when my Mom took us to dinner you had on this scarf- looked great by the way." Puck paused, a grin suddenly splitting his face. "And this," He held up a blue silk Dolce and Gabbanna shirt. "You had this on the first time I saw you at Mike's bar. The night we _re_met."

"Wow." Kurt felt warmth flood through him. The fact that Puck remembered such insignificant details about him, made him irrationally happy.

"_MmHm_." Puck came up behind him, nuzzling his neck. The rough stubble on his unshaven jaw made Kurt shiver. "I'm pretty amazing, aren't I ?"

"I still have to give them away though." Kurt said. "There are people who really need these things."

"Even my favorites?" Puck asked into Kurt's ear, licking the delicate pink shell.

"Favorites?" Kurt let out a small moan and leaned back against Puck's chest. His entire body went from zero to hypersensitive the moment Puck touched him. His nipples hardened against the cotton of his shirt and his cock twitched in his jeans interestedly.

"Those red, lacy boy shorts," Puck's hand ghosted against Kurt's midriff, tracing the edge of his jeans. "With the little fringe and bows."

"I'm not giving away underwear!" Kurt flushed. "And that was just a one time thing, for Valentines Day."

The intimacy part of their relationship was still relatively new. Kurt still went hot and cold when Puck looked at him, his eyes going dark with desire. He still shivered at the briefest touch.

"Sure they were." Puck spun Kurt around, kissing him soundly. "Still, your ass looked great in them." He swatted the seat of Kurt's pants smartly. "Loved seeing you dance for me."

"Doesn't it always?" Kurt danced out from under Puck's arms cheekily. As much as he wanted his boyfriend, he had to get these clothes packed up before Mercedes arrived.

"No shit."

Kurt went still at the wonder in Pucks voice. "What?" He continued separating his clothes into piles.

"Is that…my jacket?" His voice was confused.

"Your jacket?" Kurt echoed. He turned his head slowly following Puck's eyes to his open closet door. He froze. The sleeve of the red and white varsity jacket was blatantly obvious. "Noah-" He began.

"_You're _the one who had this?" Puck rushed over to the closet and yanked out the jacket incredulously. "I looked everywhere for this. It drove me crazy for months! I thought Karofsky and the guys hid it as a prank but they always denied it. Guess they knew what they were talking about."

Kurt couldn't move, embarrassment and fear flooding his senses. When Mercedes had stolen Puck's varsity jacket for him-as a birthday present no less- in high school he had been amazed and ecstatic. Kurt had worn it to bed every night for a month, until Puck's scent had faded away, dreaming about the jock that he was hopelessly in love with but thought he would never have. It had seemed alright then, to keep the jacket, as a memento of love lost but now, two and a half years later, when he was actually in a relationship with said jock, it seemed irrational and crazy.

Kurt felt sick. Puck would be angry, for sure, and he would probably think Kurt was a love sick psycho or something. Kurt looked up reluctantly to find Puck watching him, varsity jacket still in his hands.

"I'm sorry, okay." Kurt looked away. "It was a long time ago…I thought…it was stupid...and…"

"Can you try and say that again?" Puck said. "You know, in like, English and complete sentences?"

Kurt couldn't place the odd note in his boyfriend's voice, he plucked at the carpet nervously. "You probably think I'm some kind of a freak." Kurt was dejected. What had he been thinking? To not only keep the jacket but leave it lying around in the open. Puck spent most of his time In Kurt's room, he was bound to have spotted his stolen article of clothing. He was so stupid.

"You're some kind of…something." Puck tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and Kurt gaped.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"What does it look like?" Puck stripped out of his jeans and shoes. When he began pulling down his boxers, Kurt gasped.

"Noah?" His voice wavered but his eyes never left the other man as he revealed his naked body. "Is this some kind of a joke? You want to…_you know_…now? Even after…"

_"Especially_ after." Puck's voice was low and husky as he slipped his bare arms into the jacket. "Still fits." He grinned at Kurt.

Kurt hadn't moved from his spot, his mouth working to form words as Puck advanced on him, clad in nothing but his high school letterman jacket. His cock curving towards his sculpted belly, red and swollen.

"This is your fantasy, isn't it?" Puck slid his hands up Kurt's neck, threading through his thick hair. "I'm here to make all your dreams…and desires, come true." He nipped along Kurt's bottom lip before slowly sucking it into his mouth. Kurt moaned involuntarily, heat spiking in his stomach. "What do you want me to do?"

Kurt couldn't form words but his hands rose to guide Puck's hands to his chest.

"You want me to touch you? Is that it?" Puck slid his hands down Kurt's flat belly, nails scraping gently over his delicate skin, rising to tweak his nipples through his shirt. "Want me to play with you?" Puck sucked at Kurt's neck, tracing his tongue over the younger man's collar bone, tonguing his hard nipples through fabric. Kurt shuddered, his hands clasping Puck to him. Puck stopped. "You've got to tell me Kurt, otherwise, I stop."

"In high school…I'd watch you in the s-showers, when I thought you couldn't see." His hands skated across Puck's chest. "You were so beautiful." Kurt looked up a t him through dark, sooty lashes. "I…I w-want to suck you."

"Now it's getting interesting." Puck grinned devilishly. "Where? Here?" He sucked Kurt's hardened nipple into his mouth swiftly, biting the hard nub, making Kurt keen and gasp. He pulled back. "Or is it here?" He scraped his teeth down Kurt's neck to suck a bruise unto the pale skin. "Nowhere else?" His hand rubbed along the seam of Kurt's slacks insistently, palming his hard dick through the fine material.

"You _know _where." Kurt let out a frustrated groan.

"You have to say." Puck encouraged, flicking Kurt's zipper mischievously. "You have to tell the big, bad jock what you want."

"I want you in my mouth." Kurt blushed furiously but he couldn't bring himself to care about his bold words. "I want to suck your cock."

"I thought you'd never ask." Puck made quick work of Kurt's clothes, leaving him naked in seconds. He stroked Kurt's hair as he walked them over to the edge of the bed. "You wanna worship the school hero?" Kurt nodded. Puck settled against the head board, parting his legs, leaving Kurt sitting in between. "Show me how much you wanted me back then."

Kurt looked down at Puck's swollen shaft, he wet his lips and lowered his head, taking the hot flesh in his hands and guiding it to his mouth. Kurt closed his eyes, feeling almost dizzy with anticipation as his tongue flicked out to lap at the drops of precome gathered in clear drops at the bulbous tip. Puck's flavor, bitter and heady exploded in his mouth. Kurt groaned, working his lips down his boyfriends cock, inch by inch, swallowing reflexively.

Puck was moaning softly, whispering encouragement as he rocked his hips up gently, pushing himself further into Kurt's mouth.

"You taste so good." Kurt moaned and he wasn't lying. He loved the taste of Puck, loved swallowing his hot come, loved the sensation of it sliding down his throat.

Kurt sucked harder and Puck swore. "Shit… baby, slow down."

Kurt looked up, smiling around the flesh in his mouth, his eyes locking with Puck's lust blown gaze "I want you to come, now." He wrapped his hand around the base of Puck's cock, cork screwing it up in a smooth motion to meet his mouth. Puck's thighs tensed on either side of him and Kurt could tell the other man was close. He doubled his efforts, wanting Puck to come in his mouth.

Puck pulled Kurt off him, his hand wrapping around Kurt's hair to tug him back. His cock popped free of Kurt's mouth with a dirty squelch. Kurt looked up at him bewildered, his face pink, mouth red and shiny. He hauled Kurt up and on top of him, his mouth crashed down on Kurt's, devouring his boyfriend's lips. "This is your fantasy." He reminded Kurt, panting when he drew back for air. " And as much as I want to come all over your pretty face, I don't think that's the way your dreams played out." He rubbed his thumb along Kurt's swollen lips and the younger man shuddered. "Is it?"

"It..I-it always..." Kurt broke off with a pleasured gasp. Puck's slick cock slid against his own in this position. His hips moved involuntarily, dragging his arousal across Puck's in a jagged rhythm. "It always ended up with you…inside of me. Fucking me." Puck gripped Kurt's ass, shifting his legs open wider, as he took control of Kurt's movements. "Hard."

Puck's eyes went black. "I can be of service." After one last bruising kiss, Puck searched the nightstand until he found the half empty bottle of lube. He squirted some on his fingers, rubbing to heat the liquid up as Kurt watched him, his breath quickening in excitement.

"Spread your legs." Puck demanded and Kurt obeyed automatically. Loving the hard note in his lover's voice. Kurt trembled when he felt Puck's slick fingers circling his entrance, pushing in minutely and then retreating to rub across his puckered rim until it gleamed. Pink and wet.

"Noah-" Kurt broke off with a shout when Puck suddenly shoved his finger up and into him, without any warning. Puck started a hard and fast rhythm. Quickly adding a second finger, scissoring Kurt open as he thrashed and mewled, eyes tightly shut and gasping on top of the bed covers. "Please." He begged, his hands clawing at Pucks back, leaving red scratches in their wake. "Please…I want you in me, now."

"Soon." Puck soothed, ruthlessly massaging Kurt's prostate, reducing his lover to a trembling mass of limbs and pleas. "But not like this." Puck slathered lube on to his cock, coating himself evenly and liberally. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

"If you don't get in me, right now." Kurt twisted, his hand reaching to stroke himself as Puck's fingers continued to thrust in and out of his loosened opening. "I'm going to get a dildo and finish myself off."

"The only thing that's getting inside of your ass," Puck's gaze darkened. "is me."

"Then, do it-" Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence. In one swift motion, Puck's fingers were pulled out of him, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. Kurt gave a little shriek as he was slung over Puck's back, watching the ground move below him. "Where…what?"

Puck stopped at Kurt's desk, kicking the chair across the room until it came to a stop in front of Kurt's full length mirror. Puck sat down on the chair, his cock hard and aching, and he set Kurt down on unsteady feet.

Kurt looked at him questioningly. "What do you want me to do?" His gaze was hungry, he wanted Puck so badly. Kurt was willing to beg…whatever it took to make Puck satisfy the ache deep inside of him

"I want you to ride me." Puck licked his lips, his hands reaching out to grip Kurt's waist. "While you face the mirror." Kurt moaned low in his throat, his mind already providing intoxicating visuals. "I want you to watch me fuck you."

Kurt nodded clumsily, shaking in anticipation. He turned his back to Puck, moving until he felt Puck's hard thighs beneath his hands. Kurt braced himself, lifting his hips to straddle Puck. Puck lifted him up the rest of the way, muscles flexing as he arranged Kurt over him. The blunt head of Puck's cock nudged against Kurt's entrance.

Kurt could feel the warm smear of precome against his hole, he looked up into the mirror, saw his own excitement. Seeing himself like that, his cheeks flushed, lips bitten red and eyes dazed, served to only heighten the sensations. He barely recognized himself. His lips parted on a gasp as Puck slowly penetrated him, stretched his inner walls. Kurt could see the look of intense pleasure on Puck's face, his eyes dark as he sank into Kurt's tight heat until he was fully seated, Kurt trembling on top of him.

Kurt closed his eyes as he began rocking his hips in slow circles. He couldn't watch. His reflection, his image in the mirror, looked like a fucked out porn star, inhibitions gone as he rode his boyfriend's long cock. It embarrassed him to see Puck watching his reactions so intently, naked except for the varsity jacket that lay skewed across his broad shoulders. Kurt twisted his hands back to grip the worn material.

It excited him. Kurt quickened his rhythm, hips rising in a fast blur as he rose and fell, sharp pleasure moving through him every time Puck hit his prostrate at just the right angle….

"_Ohshit_." Kurt could feel the hot tingle spreading through his lower stomach, knew that he was close to coming only on their image alone. Kurt moved to stroke himself to completion but Puck batted his hand away. "Noah please-"

"Open your eyes." Puck commanded. "Look at us, see how good we are together." His hand went down to the damp heat, his fingers pressed against Kurt's stretched rim as his cock moved deep inside of Kurt's body. "See how we fit together."

Kurt could see Puck thrusting in and out of him, could feel the strong heat of him between his legs. It was too much. Kurt came with a low cry, hearing Puck's soft grunts in his ears, his back arched, impaling Puck's cock deep within him as he pulsed his release across his thighs and belly.

Puck watched Kurt come; saw the infusion of red into his cheeks, saw his diamond bright eyes glaze over and heard the screams from his parted mouth. Kurt was so beautiful when he came, his muscles clenched down hard.

Puck thrust up once, twice and came inside Kurt's welcoming channel, gasping.

Kurt lay sprawled back on top of Puck, shaking as he struggled to catch his breath. "_Fuck_, baby." Puck drew a hand up to Kurt's chest, stroked him soothingly. "You're incredible." He kissed the side of Kurt's neck, still watching them in the mirror. "Who ever thought that being a psycho stalker in high school would pay off this big, huh?"

Kurt's eyes squinted open, glaring. "Jerk."

"Your jerk, your fantasy." Puck drew his arms up and around Kurt. "Love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled softly. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we keep the jacket?"

Puck laughed, a deep rumble and Kurt could feel it vibrate through him. "Sure thing."


End file.
